


Proud of You

by CabbageLord



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: And some caring Cabba, Ehhhhh??, Fluff, Have some sad and self doubting Hit, I love this pairing with a passion my dudes, M/M, slight angst??, sorta??, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: Cabba notices Hit has been looking a little down since the tournament. Looks like it's up to him to lift his spirits.





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> Because you can never have to much Habba. Last weeks episode of DBS cleansed my Habba soul :'))) But alas, I am still thirsty.

"Farewell, master!" Cabba calls enthusiastically, frantically waving his hands as he watched Vados stab her staff downwards, engulfing herself and Vegeta in a white light as she prepared to take him on back home.

"I'm not your master." was the final thing Vegeta said before they disappeared, although Cabba could have sworn he saw the tiniest hint of a smirk when he had spoken. 

Vegeta had just finished visiting Planet Sadala, and like Cabba promised he would, he had shown the older Saiyan everything he could think of on his planet, introducing him to everyone he could think of, introducing him to his lifestyle, showing him the foods he ate, and so much more. He felt so giddy seeing his master looking so impressed, and, dare he say it, happy while being shown the planet.

All good things had to come to an end and, once the day was over, Vados had appeared, ready to take Vegeta back to his own universe. That left Cabba alone now, standing in the wasteland that surrounded his village. With a smile and a huff, he jumped into the air, releasing his ki to keep himself upwards as he flew on home, gaze ahead at the sunset ahead.

"Oi! Cabba!" a voice yelled from behind him. The young Saiyan quickly halts and turns, seeing a familiar pair making their way towards him.

"Caulifla?Kale?" he asks in bewilderment, though there was a slight edge of happiness in his tone. He hadn't see his two companions in almost a week now, a day after being revived with the Super Dragon Balls. Honestly, he thought he wouldn't see them again, that they would keep their distance after all that had happened regarding the tournament. It seems he was wrong about that. 

"Long time no see. What are you guys up to?" Cabba asks once his female companions caught up with him, a smile on his face.

Hands on her hips, Caulifla shrugs, a toothy grin on her face. It was almost smug.

"Not much, to be completely honest. Kale and I have been holed up at her place the whole week. We've been pretty occupied. Ain't that right, Kale?" she asks, throwing her arm around the mentioned girl, grin never wavering. Kale stammers and flushes, holding her clenched fists to her chest.

"A-ah, yeah." she admits quietly, gaze kept downwards.

Cabba gives a dry chuckle. _'Did they find me just to rub their sex life in my face?'_ he thinks to himself, eyebrow twitching as he backed up just a bit. 

"Well, if that's all you wanted to say, I guess I should get going-," "Hold on there twinkie." Caulifla interrupts, holding up a hand as a sign for him to be quiet.

"We didn't come here for small talk. We came to tell you that Hit's here." Cabba immediately perked up at the name, a gleam in his eyes. Caulifla notices that and her smile turns more genuine, noticing the happy aura beginning to radiate from the other Saiyan.

"Yep, Kale saw him and pointed him out. He was sitting at that one place near the rocky mountains that you guys hang out at all the time. Just from being there, we knew he wanted to see you. So I, being the generous gal that I am, suggested we come find you." she explained, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. Kale nods along at her side, now keeping a leveled gaze as she looked at Cabba. After their time during the tournament, it was obvious that Kale tolerated Cabba a whole lot more. It was safe to say she respected him and could now consider him a friend.

Smiling, Cabba moves to fly off in the other direction.

"Thank you! I appreciate you telling me."

Shrugging, Caulifla runs a hand through her mess of a spiky hair. 

"Whatever. Go hurry up and get some before it's too late." Instead of replying, Cabba instead turns red and flies off without a word. A moment passes and Caulifla sighs loudly, putting her fists on her hips.

"I just can't with that boy. I'm getting old Kale. Soon I'm gonna be sprouting grey hairs."

Laughing slightly, Kale crosses her arms behind her back. "You're not much older than me though..."

* * *

 

Just like with Caulifla and Kale, Cabba hadn't seen Hit since the tournament. After their universe had been destroyed and then brought back with the Super Dragon Balls, Hit had up and left without so much as a goodbye to Cabba. Hell, even  _Frost_ had told Cabba goodbye before he had gone.

Though it did seem like something Hit would do, Cabba wasn't used to it. Usually before departing somewhere, Hit would cast one last glance at Cabba as a telltale sign that he was going off. That's how it always was at least. Whenever he left after visiting Cabba, and even after the tournament between Universe 6 and 7. It was always like that. 

It took around ten minutes at least to get to the place he and Hit always spent time together at. Cabba could feel his face splitting into a grin when he caught sight of his...lover, sitting on a giant rock in his natural cool guy pose. Dropping to the floor, Cabba ran the rest of the way over, ready to jump and wrap his arms around Hit in a hug. At first, he could tell Hit was uncomfortable with that sort of affection, but over time, he grew used to it, and always returned the favor with a slight pat to Cabba's back or a fond hand ruffling through his hair. However, at this moment, Cabba paused when he noticed the state he was in.

His body slouched slightly, a big contrast to the way he always boldly sat straight. His arms, which were always wrapped around each other comfortably, looked as if they were wound tighter, clutched close to Hit's body like some sort of shield. The thing that Cabba noticed that was really out of place, was Hit's foot frantically bouncing up and down on the floor. Hit seemed so...defeated.

"Hit." Cabba calls out, brows furrowed as he stood in front of the bigger man. The foot stopped bouncing and Hit slowly opened his eyes to gaze over at the young Saiyan. He released a huff of air that almost sounded like relief before closing his eyes once more. Allowing himself to smile, Cabba sat cross legged on the floor, rather than sitting next to Hit on the rock. He could sense something was wrong, and gave Hit his space.

"Something's wrong." he spoke, watching an ant walk across the dry, cracked dirt. Only silence from Hit followed, so Cabba continued on. "I know something's wrong, but I won't pressure you into telling me. I'll wait until you're ready." 

And he did. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sun had already gone down, now replaced with the giant white moon who's light illuminated the lands below. Cabba was close to dozing off when Hit finally spoke.

"I wasn't strong enough."

Cabba stayed silent, leaning back against the rock Hit sat on, waiting for him to continue. He learned from experience that Hit had a hard time wording out how he felt emotionally, so he always waited until he was sure Hit had said what he had to say.

"I wasn't strong enough to defeat one man. I ruined our chances of winning by going for one of the strongest men there. I think...if I had been more careful. If I had a clearer plan, I wouldn't have been eliminated, and I would have been able to protect you and the girls just a bit longer. I could have bettered our chances of actually winning."

So that's it, huh? He's disappointed in himself. That must have been why he had left so quickly after they had been brought back to life. He felt like it was his fault. Scooting closer, Cabba turned on his side slightly and curled an arm around Hit's leg, tugging it closer until he was resting his forehead against his knee.

"That's not true." he starts off, voice steady. "You fought hard for us. You did your very best up until the end. You did so well. You gave us the determination to continue on. No one is angry at you, Hit." he pauses, waiting for a response. When he got none, he continued, "You're just one man. You can't win it all. Like I said, no one is angry at you. We're all proud of you, and grateful that you gave it your all until the very end." turning his head, Cabba placed a chaste kiss against Hit's knee. 

Silence followed soon after, and like before, Cabba waited patiently. 

"I think I needed to hear that." Hit spoke up. Pulling himself off of Hit's knee, Cabba looked up to see the older man staring down at him. Hit looked more relaxed now, and Cabba could have sworn he saw the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

"I don't have anybody, Cabba. There's no one to come and comfort me, who notices when something is wrong and consoles me. I keep my emotions bottled in and handle my problems on my own. It's been a long time since I've had someone love and care for me like you do now." Cabba holds his breath as Hit reaches down, running a hand through his black spikes, ruffling them affectionately.

"I think...you're all that I really need." the hand in his hair moves down to cup Cabba's cheek. The very hands Hit uses to kill people with, are the same hands that can treat Cabba ever so gently. In a rare act of fondness, Hit brushes his thumb across Cabba's skin, silent as he stares a moment longer before speaking once more.

"Thank you, Cabba."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> I hope later on we get to see more of these precious babs together:'))  
> Also, feel free to leave suggestions for another Hit x Cabba story! I'm always down to make more Habba but coming up with ideas is hard, so tell me what you want to see, and chances are I'll make it happen :)))
> 
> Anyways, if you want, come say hello to me on Tumblr @protectcabba2k as well as on Twitter @CabbageLord1. I always enjoy meeting new people!


End file.
